


Establishing Premises

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack is the new one here, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Being alone for 300 years doesn’t really do wonders for ones social skills or being able to pick up second meanings to words.So when someone - one of the guardians, Pitch or even one of the children grown up - starts starts trying to hit on him, every attempt at flirting and innuendo goes straight over his head. Its cute the first couple of times, but you get both dishearted and frustrated pretty quickly.Bonus points for the other guardians torn between laughing at the situation and being overprotective that Jack might be taken advantage of."The text of my fill pretty much plays this one straight, though there aren’t any overprotective Guardians because they are all the romantic partner. Sandy is the one who ends up facing the problem directly.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Establishing Premises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/3/2016.

“Well, I’m just about ready to admit defeat,” Bunny said. “I even tried the language of flowers, but no dice there, either. Jack is really that oblivious.”  
  
“You gave him a bouquet and he did not realize you were flirting?” North asked. “I mean, I am not the most subtle person, but even the lushness of this garden…”  
  
“No, I didn’t give him a bouquet,” Bunny said. “It was this garden I met him in. It says everything but—agh, he can’t be that oblivious, really, he must be trying to minimize how awkward it is that I’m nuts about him but he’s not into me at all.”  
  
“Look,” Tooth interrupted, “I know I brought this up before, but what if Jack does recognize our flirting, but he’s trying to establish a standard level of flirting so he can pick out who’s the one who really likes him?”  
  
“Then that is not going to work,” North said. “And, frankly, I think that if Jack was fully aware of, ah, everything I have implied, he would have had to show some clear sign of discomfort or interest, depending on his feelings.”  
  
Bunny rubbed his temple. “So we’re probably going to just have to have it out, right, in so many words, with all the immediate discomfort, and possibly Jack breaking all our hearts at once. Efficient.”  
  
“Well, as soon as we all agree, probably yes,” Tooth said. “We just need Sandy to get here, before we decide anything.”  
  
“He’ll agree,” said Bunny. “He was never in favor of the subtle flirting option, anyway.”  
  
And so they waited. And waited. And waited.  
  
“Something’s up,” Bunny said. “Sandy never gets this distracted dealing dreams.”  
  
“But if he was in distress and on Earth, we would have felt it,” Tooth said. “Especially if the distress was enough to prevent him from coming to the Warren.”  
  
“Can we feel anything at all from Sandy?” North asked the others. “Let us check.”  
  
A few moments of silence passed. “Feels like he’s in Dreamland,” Bunny said.  
  
“Which makes it hard to tell anything else,” North added.  
  
“True, but…if I had to say, I’d say Sandy was concentrating on something really difficult. And maybe—this was faint—maybe something he wasn’t sure he should be doing.” Tooth looked to North and Bunny. “We should go to him. Like Bunny said, something’s up.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Bunny. He stood up and headed to a more open area of the garden. “Good thing nowhere’s too far away from here. “Hope that whatever Sandy’s focusing on isn’t going to turn us inside out once we get to Dreamland, though.”  
  


* * *

  
_Meanwhile_

* * *

  
  
_Do you think of yourself as completely mature?_ Sandy signed to Jack as they walked meanderingly down a Dreamland beach. _We’ve assumed that you are, after 300 years of existence and being chosen as a Guardian._  
  
“If I was mature, would I be able to be the Guardian of Fun?” Jack asked. “That’s kind of a weird question. I don’t know why it matters, if I do my Guardian duties, right? I like all of you but I don’t want to be too serious—like, you’re making such a serious face right now.”  
  
Jack was right. Sandy was concentrating very seriously in order to make sure that he was going to use a standard language clearly. And in order to make sure breaking his agreement with the other Guardians would be worth it.  
  
 _I’m asking because I’m trying to figure out if you can give true consent to sexual activity with the other Guardians and myself, and if you’re at all interested in sex to begin with._  
  
Jack never knew why he thought the other Guardians appearing on the beach in front of him and Sandy, looking worried, was something that would save him from replying to Sandy. Looking back, their appearance had only made the following conversation even more long and awkward.  
  
But once all the premises of the conversation were resolved, well. Things went better—but still very slowly—after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #rest assured I am still critical of the OPs premise#just had to take a breather you know


End file.
